Hunter
by Meg Rider
Summary: Pocahontas is a shape-shifter and while she is in wolf form, a handsome hunter tries to kill her. She gets away, but she can't help falling for him. A love story between Pocahontas and Gaston requested by Roxie i do byte. One-Shot.


_A/N: I've decided to work on a couple side project one-shots of different Disney characters and different genres. I will write these in my spare time in between posting chapters of my main stories. As always, I will take any requests: Just let me know what character, or characters (can be crossover), you would like the story to be about and what genre you would like the story to be._

_This is a love story about Pocahontas and Gaston (requested by "Roxie i do byte")…_

"Pocahontas. Pocahontas, wake up."

Pocahontas slowly opened her eyes to see Nakoma standing over her. Pocahontas rolled over and yawned.

"It's your turn," Nakoma told her.

Pocahontas nodded and got out of bed. She stretched, then shifted into her wolf form. Like most of the other people in her tribe, Pocahontas was a shape-shifter. She could shift into any animal. Her favorite was the eagle, but when it was her turn to stand guard she took wolf form.

Pocahontas ran to the boundary of her tribe's land and took her usual place. She paced back and forth, keeping a careful eye out. But soon she got bored, and started to wander. Pocahontas hated staying in one place for too long. She walked through the woods, not really paying attention to anything around her. There was no threat to her people in these woods, so Pocahontas never worried when she went out alone.

But, as Pocahontas was walking, an arrow suddenly flew in front of her. She stopped short and looked towards where the arrow had come from. A hunter stood about twenty feet away, preparing another arrow. Pocahontas turned and ran in the opposite direction. She could hear the hunter chasing after her and more arrows zipped passed her. Pocahontas started to run in a zig-zag to make it harder for him to hit her. She was able to put quite a bit of distance between her and the hunter. When she was far enough away, she dove into some bushes to hide. The hunter stopped in front of the bushes and looked around.

"I've never seen a black wolf before," the hunter said to himself. "I _must _have it."

Pocahontas peeked at the man through the bushes, getting her first real good look at him. She was surprised to see that he was actually quite handsome. He was tall, with long black hair that he wore in a low ponytail and his muscles were bigger than those on the men of her village. But, what Pocahontas found herself staring at was his eyes. They were the most beautiful shade of blue she had ever seen. Everyone in her tribe had brown eyes, so she had never seen someone with blue eyes before.

The hunter eventually gave up his search for the mysterious black wolf and walked away. Pocahontas slowly came out of hiding and carefully followed him. He had made camp a few miles from Pocahontas' tribe. She knew she should tell her father, but she didn't want to see anything happen to the handsome hunter. Pocahontas decided she would keep an eye on him to make sure he didn't come after any of her people. She hid in some bushes nearby and lied down. The hunter started a small fire, then stretched out next to it. It wasn't long until he was asleep. Pocahontas backed out of the bushes and made her way back to her tribe. As she approached the boundary, she heard a low growl behind her. She quickly turned around to find a bear standing behind her. It rose up on its hind legs and let out another low growl. Pocahontas growled back.

_Kocoum, don't sneak up on me like that! _Pocahontas demanded. All shifters within a tribe had the ability to communicate with each other telepathically.

_Where were you? _Kocoum asked. _Why weren't you at your post?_

_I went out to look around, _Pocahontas told him.

_Pocahontas, it's dangerous out there. _Kocoum sank back down to all fours.

_I'm fine._

O O O

The next morning, Pocahontas took her usual eagle form and set out to see the hunter again. He wasn't at his camp, so Pocahontas circled around to search for him. She found him nearby bathing in the river. She lowered herself onto a branch over the river. She knew she shouldn't watch him, but she couldn't look away. He looked so beautiful with the water dripping over his skin and the sun glistening in his hair. When the hunter pulled himself out of the water, Pocahontas turned her head. She then followed him back to his camp.

"Lefou!" the hunter called out.

A short, stumpy man stumbled out of the tent, rubbing his eyes.

"What is it?" Lefou grumbled.

"We're staying an extra night," the hunter said.

Lefou groaned. "Aw, c'mon, Gaston! You said we were leaving today. I want to go home."

_The hunter's name is Gaston, _Pocahontas told herself. _What an unusual name. _

"I saw a black wolf last night and I have to find it again," Gaston said.

"A wolf?" Lefou looked confused. "I thought you only hunted things with antlers." Lefou used his hands to give himself antlers.

Gaston rolled his eyes. "We're staying."

Lefou swore under his breath and went back inside the tent. Pocahontas flew back to her village. Gaston would be looking for her tonight and she would make sure he found her.

O O O

During her shift that night, Pocahontas wandered off again. She went back to where she had first seen Gaston. She only had to wait a few minutes until he showed up. She saw him before he saw her and she walked towards him. Gaston immediately arched his bow. Pocahontas stopped a couple feet in front of him and sat down. At first, Pocahontas thought Gaston would shoot her, but he slowly lowered his bow. He stared at her as if he was in a trance. He started to reach out to touch her, when a giant black bear came up behind him and growled angrily.

_Kocoum, no! _

Kocoum swung his paw at Gaston and hit him. Gaston fell over, dropping his bow. Kocoum stood over Gaston and snarled. Pocahontas moved between Gaston and Kocoum.

_Leave him alone! _

_He's a hunter. He'll kill all of us, _Kocoum said.

_No he won't, _Pocahontas insisted. _He's not like that. _

Kocoum ignored Pocahontas. Gaston was now reaching for his bow, but Kocoum brought his paw down on his arm. Gaston cried out in pain. Pocahontas growled and lunged at Kocoum. She bit his shoulder and wouldn't let go. Kocoum threw her off of him. Pocahontas landed on her feet and lunged at him again. Kocoum was now on all fours and she landed on his back. She noticed then that Gaston had retrieved his bow and now had it aimed at Kocoum. As the arrow flew towards Kocoum, Pocahontas jumped off him and caught it in her mouth. Gaston looked at her in surprise. Pocahontas turned to face Kocoum. She bit the arrow in half, then dropped it on the ground.

_Leave now, _Pocahontas commanded Kocoum.

_You're turning your back on your people, _Kocoum stated.

_I just saved you. Now get out of here. _

Kocoum let another growl escape from his throat, but he turned and walked away. Pocahontas walked back over to Gaston. He took a step back, but didn't try to leave.

"You just saved my life," Gaston said.

Pocahontas lowered her head, then changed back into a human. Gaston's eyes grew wide as he watched her. Pocahontas looked down, glad to see that her clothes were still intact.

"How..." Gaston's voice trailed off.

"My name is Pocahontas," she said. "I'm a shape-shifter."

Gaston slowly reached out and touched her hair. "You're the wolf from last night?"

"Yes."

When Gaston realized he was staring at her, he cleared his throat and looked away. "My name is Gaston."

Pocahontas wanted to reach out and touch Gaston as well, but she knew they didn't have any time to waste.

"Gaston, that bear is another shifter from my tribe," Pocahontas told him. "When he gets back to my village, he will gather more people and they will come back for you. You have to leave. Now."

"Come with me," Gaston said.

Pocahontas was completely taken by surprise and Gaston also looked surprised that he had suggested it.

"I can't," Pocahontas finally said. "I have to stay here."

"I have to know you, Pocahontas," Gaston said.

"I'm sorry, Gaston."

In the distance, they heard a loud growl.

"Gaston, please, you have to go!" Pocahontas said.

At first, Gaston made no attempt to leave, but then he turned ran off. Pocahontas watched him leave, then turned back to a wolf and went back to her village.

O O O

Pocahontas sighed and lied down. It had been a week since she had last seen Gaston and she couldn't stop thinking about him. She was on watch duty, but no longer had the desire to wander. She just rested her head on her paws and stared out at the dark woods.

A stick snapped somewhere nearby and Pocahontas raised her head. When she heard another snap, she rose to her feet and growled.

"Pocahontas?" Gaston whispered as he emerged from the woods.

Pocahontas looked around to make sure no one was around, then changed into her human self. She walked over to Gaston.

"What are you doing here?" Pocahontas asked.

"I've been looking for you," Gaston said. "I can't get you out of my head."

"You're crazy," Pocahontas told him.

"I know," Gaston admitted. "But, I need to be with you, Pocahontas."

"You don't even know me."

Gaston took Pocahontas' hands. "Then let me get to know you."

"Gaston, this can't work," Pocahontas said.

"I'll make it work," Gaston said. "If you won't come back with me, then I'm going to stay here."

"Kocoum will kill you if he sees you," Pocahontas told him.

"Only two things are going to make me leave," Gaston said. "Either you come back with me, or you tell me that you don't want to be with me."

Pocahontas looked back at her village. Could she really leave her father and the rest of her tribe for this man?

"I can't be with you, Gaston. I'm sorry." Pocahontas shifted back into a wolf and walked away.

O O O

"You made a mistake," Nakoma said after Pocahontas told her about Gaston. "You should be with him, Pocahontas."

"I have a duty to my people," Pocahontas said.

Nakoma put her hand on Pocahontas' shoulder. "Pocahontas, what do you think your mother would say to you right now?"

"I don't know."

"Yes you do," Nakoma said. "Your mother would tell you to listen to your heart. And I know your heart wants Gaston."

"How would we make it work?" Pocahontas asked. "If he stays here, Kocoum will kill him. And I wouldn't fit in in his town."

"Pocahontas, you'll figure that out together," Nakoma said.

"Nakoma, I can't."

Nakoma rolled her eyes and took Pocahontas' hand. She dragged her outside, led her out to the woods and pushed her forward.

"Go find your man," Nakoma said.

Pocahontas stared into the woods, then looked at Nakoma. "I'm going to miss you."

Nakoma smiled. "Don't worry; I'll come check on you once in a while. And you better come to see me."

"I will." Pocahontas hugged her best friend.

O O O

Pocahontas flew as fast as she could towards Gaston's town. It had only been a couple days since Gaston had come to see her, but she was afraid he had changed his mind. When she was just outside town, Pocahontas landed on the ground and changed back to her human form. She walked into the town and started looking around. Everything looked so strange to her. Everyone stopped and stared at Pocahontas as she walked passed them. How was she going to find Gaston?

"Are you lost?"

Pocahontas turned around to see a pretty, young girl standing behind her.

"Are you lost?" the girl asked again, tying a blue ribbon around her brown hair.

"I'm looking for Gaston," Pocahontas said.

The girl smiled at her. "You must be Pocahontas. I'm Belle."

"How do you know my name?" Pocahontas asked.

"Gaston has been talking about you a lot," Belle said. "Come with me."

Belle led Pocahontas to the tavern where Gaston usually hung out. They walked around behind it.

"Wait here," Belle said as went in the back door.

Pocahontas ran her fingers through her hair and adjusted her dress. The door suddenly flew open, startling Pocahontas.

"Belle, what could possibly be _so_ important?" Gaston demanded.

Belle pointed at Pocahontas and Gaston turned around. Belle quickly went back inside to leave them alone.

"Pocahontas? What are you doing here?" Gaston asked.

Pocahontas smiled at him. "I want to be with you, Gaston."

Gaston entangled his fingers in Pocahontas' hair and pulled her into a kiss. Pocahontas sighed as she kissed him back.

"Let's get out of here," Gaston said.

Gaston took Pocahontas' hand and brought her over to his horse. He mounted the horse, then pulled Pocahontas up. Pocahontas wrapped her arms around Gaston as they rode away.


End file.
